Chapter 9: Randy Tugman
(The movie turns into black, then the words "Sometime later..." appear. The blackness and the words fade to later in the cabin in Britain 160 million years ago. Willow was dried up and dressed. Hadan and Intho were with her, discussing of what happened.) * Hadan: How are you feeling, Intho? * Intho: Eugh. I never want to see Zander as long as I live. Next time, I'll get Dr Z for sure. How can Lamar call that pink lady a Mudblood? * Willow: Intho, it's only a word. * Intho: Yeah, but that word is the most insulting thing he could think of. Mudblood is a really unpleasant for someone whose parents are non-magical. There are some wizards and witches who think they're better than anyone else because they're pure-blood. * Willow: Thanks for defending Brhea, Hadan, especially with the way I have been behaving. * Intho: Yuck! I can still taste seawater. I think I need to see Bryal again. * Willow: Gosh! Look at the time! We better get started in recruiting the dinosaurs. * Hadan: Do we have to? * Willow: Really, Hawkeye (Hadan). I don't know what you've got against Lamar. He's a fantastic sorcerer. The dinosaurs can be found anywhere that has food in them. I'll show you the way, Hadan. (Willow runs into the forest, followed by Hadan. Back in 2005, Boyan and Rupert Giles are with his allies at Covent Garden. They are ready to start their next battle.) * Boyan: Well, let's cut straight to the chase. Which three warriors are going to be facing the three vampires (Drake, Jarko and Ashler) in this challenge? * Padwy: Kefra, Xander and Gaale. * Boyan: And why have you chosen them? * Padwy: They all have done really well as a team. They've got all of the things they need to find evidence of Toasa's murder and they're all really strong. They're all confident that they all want to do it and they all want to solve this mystery. * Giles: Right, then, warriors, those vampires can be really tough with all those fangs and big leaps and everything. However, we need one more from our team that's going to face the psychopath I'm holding right there. (pulls out a picture) This is Randall Tugman. He's some freak in a costume with a chainsaw. They don't get to choose that. Sejen, you get to choose. So, Sejen, that fighter, who is it going to be? * Sejen: We're going to take a big risk and go with Mockingbird (Jeash). * Boyan: Jeash? * Padwy: Yes. * Boyan: Jeash hasn't been in this fight yet. So, why have you taken a big risk? * Padwy: We'll think she will be more experienced than Halei and Brhea, because they did really well more than 3 years ago and they showed they were good at it. So, we don't know whether Tugman will defeat this Avenger or not. He might not be. We don't know. * Giles: Now, remember, you are trying to solve a mystery whoever attacked Toasa and killed him. All of you will receive a message from the rest of the team later on about the clues you've gathered. * Boyan: Warriors, are you feeling confident? * Warriors: (agreeing) Yes. (The scene cuts to Cleopatra's Needle. Kefra, Jeash, Xander and Gaale are ready to face the vampires. Jeash wields out her escrima sticks, Kefra a crossbow and Xander a stake.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Britain